Moon Butterfly/Galeria
Piosenka początkowa Czołówka_potwór_oberwał.jpg Czołówka_Wszyscy!.jpg Czołówka_Wszyscy_Sezon_2.png Sezon 1 Star Comes to Earth S1E1_rodzice_star.jpg S1E1_Jednorożec_skoczył.jpg S1E1_Star_nie_wytrzyma.jpg S1E1_Dawaj_tą_różdżkę.jpg S1E1_No_daj_ją.jpg S1E1_Nie_do_Olgi!.jpg S1E1_Krzyk.jpg S1E1_Pogadanka_u_dyrka.jpg S1E1_Przekupił_go.jpg S1E1_Potrzebny_jej_przewodnik.jpg Match Maker S01E03 Mama w lustrze.png S01E03 Marco biegnie.png Diaz Family Vacation S1E9 Król Butterfly mówi o swojej przemowie.png S1E9 Królowa Butterfly zauważa nożyczki.png S1E9 Król patrzy na godzinę.png Sleep Spells S1E14 Królowa w lustrze.png S1E14 To było twoje dzieciństwo?.png S1E14 Marco załamany.png Storm the Castle S1E24 Wykład króla.png S1E24 Diaz'owie zszokowani.png S1E24 Królowa mówi o szparze.png S1E24 Star pokazuje różdżkę.png S1E24 Star poprawia włosy.png S1E24 Star przeprasza Diaz'ów.png S1E24 Moon puszcza Star.png S1E24 River uspokaja żonę.png S1E24 Słowniryk w lustrze.png S1E24 Moon mówi o różdżce.png S1E24 Moon zakrywa oczy.png S1E24 Moon i River patrzą na siebie smutni.png Sezon 2 My New Wand! S02E01 Królowa jest zaskoczona.jpg S02E01 Królowa wyjaśnia.jpg S02E01 Mama Star w lustrze.jpg S02E01 Star się rozłącza.jpg Game of Flags S2E15 Rodziny Butterfly i Johansen wznoszą flagi.png Into the Wand S2E23 Star i Lil Chauncey w Pokoju Babci.png S2E23 Star patrzy na Lil Chauncey na gobelinie.png S2E23 Star patrzy na gobelin Moon.png S2E23 Moon i Słowniryk na gobelinie.png Page Turner S2E25 Moon przerywa walke.png S2E25 Rhombulus krzyczy z kąta.png S2E25 Słowniryk poucza Moon.png S2E25 Komisja jest w szoku.png S2E25 Moon wzrusza się.png Baby S2E30 Posiłek.png S2E30 Moon mówi o Star.png S2E30 Moon kładzie butelkę.png S2E30 Moon otwiera butelkę.png S2E30 Czarna chmura w pokoju.png S2E30 Moon myśli że Star oblała.png S2E30 Moon przerażona.png Face the Music S02E40 Lalka Moon.png S02E40 Lalka Moon czesze włosy.png S02E40 Moon zachwycona występem.png S02E40 Królowa podpisuje papiery.png S02E40 River martwi się o Moon.png S02E40 Moon zmienia strój.png S02E40 Rozpuszczone włosy Moon.png S02E40 Moon odjeżdża.png S02E40 Moon jedzie przez puszczę.png S02E40 Moon rozgląda się.png S02E40 Dom rodziny Ludo.png S02E40 Lord Brudo zagląda.png S02E40 Lord Brudo otwiera drzwi.png S02E40 Moon stoi w pokoju.png S02E40 Lady Avarius zdziwiona wizytą.png S02E40 Moon zdziwiona imionami.png S02E40 Moon dziękuje za informacje.png S02E40 Moon jedzie dalej.png S02E40 Moon nie rozumie.png S02E40 Dennis i Moon odlatują.png S02E40 Góry wśród chmur.png S02E40 Dennis wskazuje palcem.png S02E40 Moon przygląda się przez lornetkę.png S02E40 Moon wraca do królestwa.png S02E40 Wielkie wrota.png S02E40 Moon otwiera wrota magią.png S02E40 Moon odwraca się.png S02E40 Moon i River spóźniają się.png S02E40 Star i Marco spóźniają się.png S02E40 Star wyciąga mamie gałązkę.png S02E40 Moon jest dumna ze Star.png S02E40 Rodzina królewska.png S02E40 Moon zadowolona z piosenki.png S02E40 Przestraszona Moon.png S02E40 Zdenerwowani król i królowa.png S02E40 Moon i River ukrywają sekret.png S02E40 Komisja w szoku.png S02E40 Moon nie może uwierzyć.png S02E40 Wyjaśnienia Star.png S02E40 Zdenerwowana komisja.png S02E40 Niezadowolona Moon.png S02E40 Kłótnia Moon i Hekapoo.png Starcrushed S2E41 Komisja atakuje.png S2E41 Rhombulus wyrzuca Luda.png S2E41 Moon zabiera różdżkę.png S2E41 Moon zszokowana.png S2E41 Komisja dookoła Ludo.png S2E41 Moon pyta o Słowniryka.png S2E41 Ludo mówi Moon że może wziąc różdżkę.png S2E41 Komisja idzie szukać Słowniryka.png S2E41 Moon patrzy na Luda.png S2E41 Moon mówi Ludo o Dennisie.png S2E41 Ludo złości się.png S2E41 Moon chce pomóc.png S2E41 Moon leży na ziemi.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee trafia Rhombulusa.png S2E41 Lekmet czołga się do Moon.png S2E41 Moon odżywa.png S2E41 Moon strzela do Luda-Toffee.png S2E41 Moon lata dookoła Luda-Toffee.png S2E41 Moon strzela.png S2E41 Moon przyciągana przez liany.png S2E41 Moon vs. Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Moon zbiera moc.png S2E41 Moon wycięczona.png S2E41 Zniszczona świątynia.png S2E41 Moon wynosi Rhombulusa.png S2E41 Moon strzela magią z ręki.png S2E41 Moon ucieka przez portal.png S2E41 Star widzi matkę.png S2E41 Star kłóci się z matką.png S2E41 Moon podnosi głos.png S2E41 Moon mówi o Toffee'm.png Sezon 3 Return to Mewni S3E1 Moon mówi Star by zerknęła na Komisję.png S3E1 Moon mówi o Sanktuarium.png S3E1 Moon chowa proch Lekmeta.png S3E1 Wojnorożec wycieńczony.png S3E1 Wojnorożec znika.png S3E1 Star i Moon w wózku.png S3E1 Wózek znika.png S3E1 Star i Moon w ciemnym lesie.png S3E1 Moon próbuje rozpalić ogień.png S3E1 Moon powstrzymuje Star.png S3E1 Moon patrzy do walizki.png S3E1 Star rozpala ogień.png S3E1 Moon ucisza Star.png S3E1 Szczury patrzą na Star.png S3E1 Star i Moon patrzą na Komisję.png S3E1 Moon biegnie za Komisją.png S3E1 Moon odsuwa pnącza.png S3E1 Moon wspina się.png S3E1 Moon w pnączach.png S3E1 Star pyta mamę czy wszystko gra.png S3E1 Star i Moon zdejmują ciała.png S3E1 Star i Moon patrzą na Sanktuarium.png S3E1 Moon rozmawia ze strażnikiem.png S3E1 Star i Moon idą do Sanktuarium.png S3E1 Star i Moon wchodzą do Sanktuarium.png S3E1 Moon kręci zaworem.png S3E1 Moon zamyka zawór.png S3E1 Star i Moon patrzą do studni.png S3E1 Star i Moon idą do brzegu.png S3E1 Moon rozdziera bluzę.png S3E1 Moon robi opatrunek Star.png S3E1 Moon pyta Star co chce.png S3E1 Moon pokazuje palec Toffee' go.png S3E1 Moon mówi że Toffee zabił jej matkę.png S3E1 Załamana Moon.png S3E1 Star siada koło mamy.png S3E1 Moon mówi o Eclipsie.png Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Młoda Moon w komnacie.png S3E2 Zdjęcie Moon i jej matki.png S3E2 Hrabia Mildrew w drzwiach.png S3E2 Mildrew przytula Moon.png S3E2 Moon wchodzi do pokoju.png S3E2 Moon odsuwa krzesło.png S3E2 Kłótnia.png S3E2 Moon podejmie decyzję.png S3E2 Moon chodzi po zamku.png S3E2 River zaczepia Moon.png S3E2 Moon dziękuje River'owi.png S3E2 River odchodzi zaczerwieniony.png S3E2 Moon leży na podłodze.png S3E2 Moon podchodzi do Księgi.png S3E2 Moon próbuje podjąć decyzję.png S3E2 Książka przekartkowuje się.png S3E2 Czaszka na rozdziale Eclipsy.png S3E2 Moon i Rhombulus idą do więzienia Eclipsy.png S3E2 Moon i Rhombulus przed Eclipsą.png S3E2 Rhombulus rozmraża Eclipsę.png S3E2 Rhombulus mówi Moon by go wezwała.png S3E2 Moon nerwowo celuje w Eclipsę.png S3E2 Moon myśli że zabiła Eclipsę.png S3E2 Moon patrzy na automat.png S3E2 Moon kupuje batona.png S3E2 Moon daje batona Eclipsie.png S3E2 Eclipsa zabiera batona Moon.png S3E2 Moon mówi Eclipsie że jest zamknięta 300 lat.png S3E2 Moon zaczyna płakać.png S3E2 Moon nie chce decydować o losie Mewni.png S3E2 Moon zaskoczona żądaniem Eclipsy.png S3E2 Magiczna wstążka wokół rąk Eclipsy i Moon.png S3E2 Znaczki Moon świecą.png S3E2 Eclipsa szepta Moon do ucha.png S3E2 Eclipsa znowu zamrożona.png S3E2 Moon przykro z powodu Eclipsy.png S3E2 Rhombulus i Lekmet patrzą przez okno.png S3E2 Moon i Lil Chauncey jadą do potworów.png S3E2 Moon przed potworami.png S3E2 Moon rozkłada się na kocu.png S3E2 Rasticore pyta Moon czego chce.png S3E2 Moon chce rozmawiać z generałem.png S3E2 Toffee kłania się Moon.png S3E2 Toffee przedstawia się Moon.png S3E2 Moon rozkazuje potworom się wynieść.png S3E2 Moon celuje w potwory.png S3E2 Moon zamyka oczy.png S3E2 Moon zaczyna zaklęcie.png S3E2 Różdżka Moon błyska magią.png S3E2 Różdżka czernieje.png S3E2 Moon kończy zaklęcie.png S3E2 Moon uwalnia zaklęcie.png S3E2 River na wojnorożcu.png S3E2 Moon przytula Rivera.png S3E2 Komisja nad Moon.png S3E2 Królowa Moon stoi dumnie i pewnie.png S3E2 Królewski sąd kłania się Moon.png Puddle Defender S3E5 Moon budzi się w mazi.png S3E5 Star budzi się w mazi.png S3E5 Moon ciągnie Star do wyjścia.png S3E5 Wyjście pokryte mazią.png S3E5 Star i Moon dopływają do brzegu.png S3E5 Sanktuarium tonie.png S3E5 Star ciągnie Moon za kłodę.png S3E5 Szczury szukają Star i Moon.png S3E5 Moon zatrzymuje Star.png S3E5 Moon wyrywa różdżkę Star.png S3E5 Star chce pokonać Toffee'go.png S3E5 Star i Moon patrzą na żabę.png S3E5 Moon zszokowana a Star szczęśliwa widokiem Ropucha.png S3E5 Moon patrzy na Ropucha.png S3E5 Moon mówi że nie mogą zostać.png S3E5 Ropuch zaprasza Moon.png S3E5 Dom Ropucha w błocie.png S3E5 Moon zgorszona ślimakami.png S3E5 Ropuch mówi dzieciom by przywitały Moon.png S3E5 Kijanki dotykają Moon.png S3E5 Ropuch nie wie o Toffee'm.png S3E5 Ropuch wskazuje na toaletę.png S3E5 Moon wraca.png S3E5 Moon dziękuje Ropuchowi.png S3E5 Moon i Ropuch przed grą.png S3E5 Moon wybiera pionek.png S3E5 Moon słyszy coś za sobą.png S3E5 Moon bierze kostki.png S3E5 Moon porusza się pionkiem.png S3E5 Star nurkuje.png S03E05 Ropuch nerwowo rzuca kostkami.png S3E5 Moon pyta Ropucha czy coś słyszał.png S3E5 Star na linie.png S3E5 Moon mówi że potwory jedzą dzieci.png S3E5 Moon mówi że Ropuch nie zrozumie.png S3E5 Ropuch przewraca planszę.png S3E5 Ropuch mówi że Star będzie bezpieczna.png S3E5 Moon i Ropuch każą Star iść do pokoju.png S3E5 Zła Star wychodzi.png S3E5 Moon i Ropuch dogadują się.png Toffee S3E7 Ropuch pokazuje Moon.png S3E7 Ropuch zabiera Marca i Moon.png S3E7 Ropuch próbuje się utrzymać.png S3E7 Moon krzyczy do Star.png S3E7 Różdżka wybucha.png S3E7 Wieża zniszczona.png S3E7 Marco, Moon i Ropuch nad kraterem.png S3E7 Moon grzebie w gruzach.png S3E7 Moon potrząsa Ludo.png S3E7 Moon, Marco i Ropuch w magicznym oknie.png S3E7 Ludo-Star zakłopotana.png S3E7 Okno przerywa.png S3E7 Ludo-Star zamyka oczy.png S3E7 Star słucha Toffee'go.png S3E7 Toffee otwiera okno komunikacyjne.png S3E7 Moon daje palca.png S3E7 Moon daje palca Toffee'mu.png S3E7 Moon, Marco i Ropuch patrzą na Toffee'go.png S3E7 Moon pyta o Star.png S3E7 Kryształowy proch na ziemi.png S3E7 Toffee unika ciosów.png S3E7 Ropuch pomaga Marco.png S3E7 Toffee wbija Moon w ziemię.png S3E7 Moon próbuje złożyć różdżkę.png S3E7 Moon próbuje naprawić różdżkę.png S3E7 Różdżka wzlatuje.png S3E7 Marco i Moon szczęśliwi z widoku Star.png S3E7 Moon, Marco i Ropuch leżą na Star.png S3E7 Star i inni zastanawiają się czy Toffee żyje.png S3E7 Moon bolą ręce.png S3E7 Moon koło Eclipsy.png S3E7 Moon czuje ulgę.png S3E7 Moon odchodzi.png Rest in Pudding S3E9 Star z rodziną na pogrzebie.png S3E9 Moon, River, Rombulus i Hekapoo śmieją się.png S3E9 Star wylewa poncz.png S3E9 Moon wskazuje ręką na serce Star.png S3E9 Moon mówi wierszyk.png S3E9 Król i Królowa jedzą.png S3E9 Star mówi o Sanktuarium.png Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie postaci